Chuck D. Head
First appearance: The Mysterious Five Project Latest appearance: The Mysterious Seven Project Chuck D. Head is a reanimated corpse from the Decap Attack series and one of the main characters in the Mysterious X Project series. Backstory Before he died, Chuck was a double-glazing salesman working in Transylvania who was invited into Castle Frank N. Stein by Igor, where he was then killed. Some experiments by Professor Frank N. Stein later, the majority of Chuck's brain was stuffed into a corpse (the rest was placed in a skull called Head) and revived in a thunderstorm. An accident involving Igor, a raised bench and the vengeful friends of murdered Kevin the Bat saw Chuck seemingly lose his head, but it had merely been squashed down into his torso. To address this imbalance, Head was placed on Chuck's shoulders. History Mysterious Five Project 'Gathering of the Heroes' Chuck appears at the very beginning of Irregular Show with Inori Aizawa, who order pizza when suddenly Wraiths attack. After defeating the Wraiths and their mother, Nick Fury appears to tell them about a mysterious force ripping universes into tiny pieces, and that they need to assemble a grand brigade of heroes to fight it off. They look for Spider-man, but instead find Spider-Girl and Carnage. The three heroes fight him off and head back to the Helicarrier before the symbiote repairs itself. They return to the Helicarrier. After Inori and Miku go into the Deep Web and learn about the colliding of universes, they inform Chuck D. Head and the others. Nick Fury discovers that Miku has a starmap implanted into her head, and it may help finding the collision point. It however, is unreadable on the Helicarrier. Nick Fury suggests to head to a laboratory abandoned by time but has one of the smartest computers in the world. After entering the laboratory, they discover it really has been abandoned by time, black goop covering the walls and floor. They investigate further in the lab, and meet Venom. They defeat Venom and open up a path-way to the deeper part of the lab. Inori and the others find the super computer which is being guarded by the King of Bugs. The King of Bugs attacks the group and is defeated, turning him back into Louie. 'Irregular Collision' They use the super computer to read the star-map and the collision point is revealed. As Nick Fury and the others exit though, the lab shuts down, trapping them with the genetic experiments they roam the lab. Inori and the others head to the other exit of the lab when they come across Nemesis. Nemesis attacks the group, and is defeated. The lab begins to shake as it activates it's self destruct sequence. With no immediate exit nearby, Inori and the others look for an exit as hard as they can. Eventually they discover a opening and exit. They are sent into space to find the collision point. They find the collision point but they are greeted with Dr. Doom's ship. Having teamed up with M. Bison and Lilithmon, they plan to absorb the Irregular Energy and use it to control the multiverse. The SHIELD Ship is attacked by Doombots and mind-controlled Digimon. The crew investigates the ship to find the intruders. After defeating the intruders, the ship is captured by Dr. Doom's ship. They sneak out just as some Doombots take out the ship, blowing it up. Inori and the others take out some more mind-controlled digimon as they are spotted upon the ship. They head towards the first commander of the ship, Lilithmon. After arriving in a giant elevator, Lilithmon attacks. She sends out more mind-controlled digimon to attack but Inori and the others are able to take both out. After defeating Lilithmon, they fight Bison in his area of the ship. He sends out Decapre to take care of them, but they defeat her, making Bison angry enough to attack them. They defeat him, of course! They then go up against Dr. Doom. He reveals he harassed all six colors of Irregular. Believing there was actually only five, the group tries to point out that there are only five colors, but notice a sixth; brown. They fight Dr. Doom souped up on Irregular Energy. Dr. Doom becomes weak, but not before opening up a anti-space portal. The group hangs onto the ground as everything gets sucked up, but Dr. Doom steps on the fingers of Inori and Chuck D. Head, causing them to get sucked in. Having absorbed enough mass, the anti-space portal closes. Dr. Doom assures the rest there is NOTHING in that portal. Dr. Doom then captures the rest of the group (Miku, Robocop, and Black Widow) and seals off the Lapisverse and the other leaking universes with strands of Irregular Energy, which causes the gaps to swell. 'Return to Reality' Inori and Chuck D. Head fall through Anti-Space, going through several trippy colors and patterns before it fades out to white. Inori and Chuck D. Head wake up to find they are in some strange limbo where they cannot move. They look around the room and notice the large tower being built. Five kids are building a tower, using toys of Mordecai, Umbra, Rigby, and Shadow the Hedgehog. One of the kids notice the two on the floor and picks them up. Looking to the left and right before grabbing them, and placing them through a Postive-Space Portal Tube. Inori and Chuck D. Head fall again, this time becoming animated again. They land in the construction yard. Mordecai and Rigby come across them. Mordecai and Rigby take Chuck D. Head and Inori to a small hideout, where they meet Umbra and Shadow. Umbra tells them that Doom's drones are heading towards the construction yard, and they need to make a plan. Mordecai says he has the perfect weapon for combat: The Power. Chuck asks him what the heck it is, and Mordecai tells him that it is an electronic piano with some wierd powers. With it, they can destroy the wave of Doombots quickly. Just then, the Doombots arrive, led by Penumbra. Chuck, Inori, Umbra, Mordecai, Rigby, and Shadow fight them off, using The Power to assist them. After Penumbra's battle, Umbra says that they should find a way into the fortress of his nemesis, Queen Nebula, because she may have hints as to what they should do next. Doom learns of Inori and Chuck's return from Anti-Space from Magneto. Doom grows furious and orders Magneto to finish them. Magneto attacks Chuck, Inori, Umbra, Mordecai, Rigby, and Shadow. After defeating Magneto, Elisflux appears and faces off the two. While fighting Elisflux, Serena and Solomon Grundy appear. After taking the titan down, Dr. Doom peers from the tower and generates from Irregular some clones of the heroes. Doom sends out the Titans and the Irregular clones after the heroes. After they have been defeated, he’s had enough and turns the city into a giant mecha, with Doom Tower as the head. Silver Surfer arrives in the middle of the fight between Doom and the rebels, and reveals that Galactus is coming to destroy the Earth. Inori and Chuck remembers about going into Anti-Space and the fact they could see the entire universe from there. Dexter and Iron Man build a portal to Anti-Space as Galactus heads towards the Earth. Doom Mecha shoots off some Irregular Energy to delay his arrival, holding him so Inori and Chuck can figure out some sort of solution to stop Galactus. 'World Eater Beater' Doom sends out the Titans and the Irregular clones after the heroes. After they have been defeated, he’s had enough and turns the city into a giant mecha, with Doom Tower as the head. Silver Surfer arrives in the middle of the fight between Doom and the rebels, and reveals that Galactus is coming to destroy the Earth. Inori and Chuck remembers about going into Anti-Space and the fact they could see the entire universe from there. Dexter and Iron Man build a portal to Anti-Space as Galactus heads towards the Earth. Doom Mecha shoots off some Irregular Energy to delay his arrival, holding him so Inori and Chuck can figure out some sort of solution to stop Galactus. They stick their heads out so they can see what’s going on, and they see Galactus being controlled by a hand. Just then, a nuke comes from Degen, intending to blast Dr. Doom. Wanting to destroy everyone, Degen sends the nuke to destroy the Doom Mecha. Silver Surfer grabs it though, and heads into Anti-Space and releases it, hitting the hand that is controlling Galactus. Galactus falls to Earth severly weakened and the heroes fight him off. Just as they defeat him though, Agent Venom’s symbiote is attracted to the static Irregular found Galactus and detaches from the Agent and goes on Galactus. Symbiote Galactus destroys the Doom Mecha, thus creating a battlefield. Symbiote Galactus grabs Spursverse Mario and Lapisverse Mario and creates portals to the Lapisverse and Spursverse, intending to take them over while taking over this universe. The universal cracks begin to break even more before finally cracking entirely, creating a huge dimensional rift of every baby waffle universe ever created. Symbiote Galactus heads towards the prime universe, the Fisticuffs Universe. They then free everyone from the Glass Canyon, which is the only location that still manages to remain. Symbiote Galactus breaks the veil of the Fisticuffs Universe but is knocked back by the Titans, with Inori and Chuck E. Head appearing with Dexter, Iron Man, Dr. Doom, Emmet (who is in a mecha), Spursverse Mario and Lapisverse Mario. Silver Surfer comes into view and pulls out the ultimate Nullifier. Symbiote Galactus merely shrugs as he uses it, being infused with so much Irregular from cracking the Mysteriousverse. Iron Man and Dexter pull out two more (found in the Spursverse and Lapisverse) and on the count of three they use it. The sheer power finally manages to knock both the symbiote and galactus out. The Irregular Energy disperses, repairing the broken universes, but creating presences of everyone who walked in there, creating multiple clones of the same characters through out the other universes. A portal to Anti-Space opens and they toss Galactus out through there, making sure he will no longer harm any more of the universes. The Irregular Titans and Irregular Duplicates reappear as they say their goodbyes to this world. Confused, Inori asks what they did and where they are going. The Irregular Titans and duplicates say that they need to go because it is time for them to. As they leave, they reveal their origins are from Anti-Space, telling the Mysteriousverse that they were created to interact with the story to get Doom to stop channeling the Irregular and just letting people build what they wanted as opposed to building one huge tower. While Doom never realized this, they were never working for him but were working to stop him. The Irregular Titans grab Doom and fling him into Anti-Space, to never bother any the universes ever again. They disappear, and Tony Stark and Dexter confirm that there is no Irregular energy flowing through the universe anymore and that the alternate universe versions of characters have miraculously returned to their home universes. As Inori peers out Anti-Space one last time, she just sees the toys of Galactus and Doom lying down lifelessly and that the room is dark. Mysterious Seven Project TBA Moveset *Standard Special: Stretch - Chuck reaches forward with his torso-head. *Side Special: Head - He tosses his skull forward, hitting any opponents in the way. The skull always comes back to him. *Down Special: More Corpses - Chuck summons a reanimated corpse similar to him. *Up Special: Bride of Chuck - Calls up his wife from the Sonic the Comic series. *Super Move: DOCTOR, I'M TOTALLY DEAD! - Dr. Frank N. Stein straps the opponents to a bench, and lighting shocks them, dealing tons of damage. Gallery ChuckDHeadComics.jpg|Chuck as he appears in the comic series. chuckbarely.jpg|Chuck barely missing a bullet. decapattack.jpg|DeCap Attack on the Sega Mega Drive. ChuckAsHeAppears.jpg|Chuck as he appears in DeCap Attack. ChuckSonictheComic.JPG|Chuck on the cover of Sonic the Comic. ChuckTitleScreen.gif|Chuck on the title screen of DeCap Attack. Category:DeCap Attack Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Mysterious Five Project Category:Mysterious Five Organization